The new cultivar is the product of chance discovery. The new variety originated as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of an unpatented, unnamed variety of Dischidia nummularia. 
The new variety was discovered by the inventor, Thumrong Suphachadiwong, a citizen of Thailand, during 2004 in a commercial greenhouse belonging to the inventor in Chonburi, Thailand. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘IDEAMINUBU’ assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘IDEAMINUBU’ was first performed by cuttings during 2004 in a commercial greenhouse belonging to the inventor in Chonburi, Thailand. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a location that is not open to the public. Through subsequent propagation by cuttings, multiple generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.